Le Loup-Garou de Tiercelieux
by LadyCrow12
Summary: Les Winchester ont l'habitude de chasser le Loup-Garou. Mais qu'arriverait-il s'ils devaient jouer au jeu du même nom avec plusieurs personnes de leur entourage? Beaucoup de difficulté pour celui qui a organisé la rencontre, en tous cas!


**Oyez, oyez** Brave gens. Je présente ici un petit... délire de mon cerveau malade ^^

Il se pourrait que vous trouviez un endroit de l'histoire un peu long, mais essayez malgré tout de lire jusqu'à la fin!

(Please! *Puppy eyes de Sam*)

 **Ah oui**! Mieux vaut être arrivé à la saison **10** , j'utilise des personnages qui font leur apparition à ce moment là (et ça pourrait spoiler 8-0)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Autour d'une table se trouve**_ _ **nt**_ _ **7 personnes : Sam Winchester (Sam), Dean Winchester (Dean), Castiel (Cas'), Crowley, Rowena, Charlie et Garth.**_

 _ **Une huitième personne, le Ma**_ _ **î**_ _ **tre du**_ _ **J**_ _ **eu (MJ), se déplace dans la pièce.**_

 **MJ** \- Bon. Ça n'a pas été facile de vous réunir, mais maintenant que tout le monde est là et motivé, on va pouvoir jouer au jeu du Loup-garou.

 **Cas'** \- Du Loup-garou ? Est-ce douloureux ?

 **Charlie** \- Mais non, c'est un jeu de rôle.

 **Cas'** \- …

 **Dean** \- Je vous avais prévenu que ça serait compliqué.

 **Sam** \- Parce que tu connais le jeu ?

 **Dean** \- Et toi ?

 **Sam** \- Effectivement.

 **Dean** \- … Nerd…

 **Crowley** \- Je me rappelle, maintenant, pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir.

 **Rowena** \- Je pensais la même chose. C'est fou comme nous sommes connectés, Fergus.

 **Crowley** \- Pas un mot de plus… Mère.

 **MJ** \- Je peux parler ou j'attends que tout le monde se plaigne une nouvelle fois ?

 **Rowena** \- C'est vrai on peut se plaindre ?

 **MJ** \- Non…

 **Rowena** \- Je me disais aussi.

 **Garth** \- Moi je n'ai rien dit.

 **MJ** \- Et c'est très bien comme ça. Bon, pour ceux qui sont un peu à la ramasse, donc presque tout le monde, le jeu du Loup-garou est un jeu où chaque participant possède une carte. Sur cette carte il y a un personnage que seul le joueur a le droit de regarder : c'est son rôle dans la partie.

 **Charlie** \- D'où le nom de jeu de rôle.

 **MJ** \- Oui, merci Charlie, mais si tu pouvais…

 **Charlie** \- Oh oui ! Pardon, je me tais maintenant…

 **MJ** \- Merci. Donc, un joueur égal un personnage. Moi je raconte l'histoire, je suis le Maître du Jeu. En résumé pendant la nuit plusieurs personnages vont se réveiller et faire différentes actions suivant leur rôle. Il y a deux camps : les villageois et les Loup-garou, chaque camps devant éliminer l'autre.

 **Cas'** \- C'est plutôt violent comme principe.

 **Crowley** \- C'est vrai que ce que nous faisons au quotidien est tout à fait pacifique.

 **MJ** \- Je vais vraiment m'énerver si ça continue.

 **Cas'** \- Pardon.

 **Crowley** \- …

 **MJ** \- Je vais me contenter de ce silence. Donc, il y a deux Loup-garou et cinq villageois qui ont chacun un rôle. D'abord la petite fille, elle regarde entre ses doigts quand les Loup-garou se réveillent. ( _ **Cas' lève la main**_ ) Oui ?

 **Cas'** \- Littéralement ?

 **MJ** \- Ah ! Oui. Parce que, pour représenter le fait que les villageois dorment, les joueurs ferment les yeux ou plus simplement les couvrent avec leur main. Bon, après on a Cupidon, qui n'agit qu'une fois, et qui lie deux personnages, si l'un des deux meurt l'autre se suicide. JE SAIS C'EST VIOLENT, pas de commentaire, merci. La voyante, chaque nuit, voit le rôle d'un des personnages. La sorcière…

 **Rowena** \- Oui ?

 **MJ** \- Euh… non, c'est un des personnages.

 **Rowena** \- J'aime déjà ce personnage.

 **MJ** \- … Bien sûr. Donc la sorcière possède deux potions, une pour soigner et une pour tuer. Enfin, nous avons le chasseur.

 **Dean** \- Ah ! C'est le plus important.

 **MJ** \- Euh… Ben non en fait.

 **Dean** \- Comment ça ?

 **MJ** \- Il est même carrément pourri comme perso.

 **Dean** \- Mais…

 **Sam** \- C'est vrai Dean, il est plutôt inutile.

 **Charlie** \- Complètement inutile, même.

 **MJ** \- La seule chose qu'il fait c'est de tuer quelqu'un s'il meurt…

 **Crowley** \- Finalement je commence à apprécier ce jeu.

 **Dean** \- La ferme.

 **MJ** \- Du calme tout le monde, on est pas là pour ce foutre sur la tronche ! Bon, maintenant je vais distribuer les cartes, OK ? Chacun son rôle et il reste secret ! Personne ne dit qui il est ou ne donne d'indice.

 _ **Distribution des cartes.**_

 **MJ** \- Très bien, tout le monde connaît son rôle ? Parfait. Donc je commence l'histoire.

Dans le paisible village de Tiercelieux, les paysans et artisans ont eu une dure journée. Après avoir raconté moult légendes au coin du feu, chacun regagne sa couche et sombre dans un doux sommeil…

J'ai dit un doux sommeil ! Tout le monde ferme les yeux, allez !

 _ **Tout le monde ferme les yeux.**_

Je continue, soyez vigilant.

Chaque habitant possède un lourd secret. L'un d'entre eux n'est pas un humain comme les autres. Et lorsque les étoiles commencent a apparaître, Cupidon se réveille.

 _ **Garth ouvre les yeux.**_

Sortant de sa maison, il erre dans les rues de la ville et choisit deux personnes qu'il va lier pour l'éternité.

 _ **Garth regarde chaque personne, puis désigne Cas' et Dean.**_

Cupidon a bien œuvré cette nuit. Épuisé, il retourne se coucher.

 _ **Garth ferme les yeux.**_

La flèche de Cupidon à effleuré deux personnes tel une main sur leur épaule. ( _ **Pose une main sur l'épaule de Cas' et Dean**_ ) Les deux amoureux se réveillent donc et, poussés par une force inconnue, sortent de chez eux et se rejoignent sur la place du village.

 _ **Cas' et Dean ouvrent les yeux. Cas' regarde Dean et sourit. Dean a un sourire crispé.**_

Sous la lune qui se lève, les deux amoureux s'enlacent et échangent leur premier baiser.

 _ **Dean regarde le MJ avec un regard horrifié, Cas' regarde également le MJ avec un regard interrogateur.**_

Puis ils s'échangent des promesses d'amour éternel avant de se séparer pour rentrer chez eux où ils dormiront et rêveront de leur amoureux.

 _ **Dean et Cas' ferment les yeux.**_

 **Crowley** \- Je commence à avoir envie de savoir qui est amoureux.

 **MJ** \- Il semblerait que certaines personnes parlent dans leur sommeil. Peu importe. Voici qu'un autre personnage se réveille. C'est la voyante, qui vient d'avoir une vision dans son sommeil.

 _ **Charlie ouvre les yeux.**_

La vision est encore floue, mais en se concentrant elle pourrait se souvenir. C'était le secret de l'un des villageois, mais de qui s'agissait-il ?

 _ **Charlie regarde chaque participant, puis choisit Crowley. Le MJ montre la carte, c'est un Loup-garou.**_

La voyante note sa vision et retourne se coucher.

 _ **Charlie ferme les yeux.**_

Mais à présent, minuit sonne et deux habitants du village se réveillent sous une forme différente. Les Loup-garou sont réveillés !

 _ **Sam et Crowley ouvrent les yeux. Crowley sourit à Sam. Sam lève les yeux au ciel.**_

Sans le savoir, ils sont observés par la petite fille, mais celle-ci reste cachée à leurs yeux. Les Loup-garou se retrouvent sur la place principale. Ils se déplacent dans le village puis entre dans une maison. Ils montent à l'étage, se dirigent vers le lit et dévorent vivante la personne qui y dort.

 _ **Le MJ interroge les deux personnes du regard. Crowley désigne Rowena d'un mouvement de tête. Sam hausse les épaules. Crowley hoche la tête. Sam lève les yeux au ciel, puis hoche la tête à son tour.**_

Après leur copieux repas, les Loup-garou retournent dans leur lit ainsi que la petite fille.

 _ **Sam et Crowley ferment les yeux.**_

C'est alors que, réveillée par quelques sixièmes sens, la sorcière se réveille.

 _ **Rowena ouvre les yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres.**_

Par une vision, elle apprend qui est la victime des Loup-garou de cette nuit.

 _ **Le MJ la désigne, Rowena perd son sourire et regarde tout le monde en asseyant de savoir qui**_ _ **a**_ _ **pu la désigner.**_

Trois choix s'offrent alors à elle. Sauver la victime ( _ **le MJ lève le pouce**_ ), tuer quelqu'un ( _ **le MJ baisse son pouce**_ ) ou ne rien faire. Sachant qu'il lui sera impossible de refaire aucune des potions en sa possession avant plusieurs mois.

 _ **Rowena lève un sourcil ainsi que le pouce.**_

La sorcière a fait un choix. Veut-elle en faire un autre ?

 _ **Rowena regarde une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. Puis secoue la tête.**_

Après ses actions, la sorcière retourne dans son lit pour quelques heures de sommeil réparateur.

 _ **Rowena ferme les yeux.**_

A présent le soleil se lève. Tout le monde se réveille.

 _ **Tout le monde ouvre les yeux.**_

Le village compte ses habitants et constate, avec joie, qu'il ne manque personne à l'appel. Mais l'odeur du Loup-garou est encore présente dans l'air. Le village doit désigner une victime à placer sur le bûcher, en espérant que cette personne sera un Loup-garou. A vous, maintenant, débattez et votez.

 **Dean** \- On a le droit de parler ?

 **MJ** \- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, oui. Sauf vos personnages, bien sûr.

 **Crowley** \- Il faut donc accuser quelqu'un ?

 **MJ** \- C'est ça.

 **Crowley** \- Alors j'accuse l'emplumé.

 **Dean** \- Quoi ? Pour quel raison ?

 **Cas'** \- Je n'ai rien fait, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.

 **Crowley** \- Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

 **Cas'** \- Tu es un Loup-garou.

 **Charlie** \- Comme ça, c'est fait.

 **Sam** \- Que veux-tu dire ?

 **Charlie** \- Que je suis d'accord avec Cas'.

 **Crowley** \- Hein ? Comment deux personnes peuvent être au courant ?

 **Garth** \- Il y a la petite fille et la voyante.

 **Rowena** \- Ou alors les deux Loup-garou se sont mis d'accord pour accuser la même personne.

 **Dean** \- Bien sûr que non.

 **Rowena** \- et pourquoi ça ?

 **Dean** \- On parle de Cas', là. Il ne sait pas mentir.

 **Cas'** \- Dean à raison. Crowley et Sam sont les Loup-garou.

 **Sam** \- Tu es la petite fille ?

 **Cas'** \- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

 **Sam** \- C'est la petite fille.

 **Charlie** \- Du coup on vote pour qui ?

 **Rowena** \- Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que c'est Crowley et Sam qui ont voté contre moi ?! ( _ **Se tourne vers Crowley**_ ) _Tu quoque mi fili_ !

 **Crowley** \- Ne commence pas avec ton latin.

 **Rowena** \- Comment as tu pu ?! Moi, ta mère, celle qui t'a donné la vie ! Qui t'ai élevé !

 **Crowley** \- Pendant huit ans et après tu es partie, je te rappelle !

 **MJ** \- Stop ! Pas de dispute familiale ici !

 **Rowena** \- J'espère que tu n'es pas fière d'avoir encore suivit un Winchester !

 **Sam** \- En fait, c'était son idée.

 **Rowena** \- ( _ **choqué**_ _ **e**_ ) Quoi ?!

 **MJ** \- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire…

 **Charlie** \- Sinon, on vote pour qui du coup ?

 **Rowena** \- C'est évident, non ?

 **Garth** \- Sauf qu'on ne peut voter que pour une seule personne.

 **Dean** \- Mais c'est nul. Puisqu'on sait qui sont les Loup-garou. On les tue tous les deux et on en parle plus !

 **MJ** \- Normalement ça ne se passe pas comme ça...

 **Sam** \- Oui, parce que là, la prochaine nuit, je tue Cas'.

 **Cas'** \- Pourquoi ?

 **Sam** \- ( _ **hausse les**_ _ **épaules**_ ) Tu es la petite fille. Du coup je me venge.

 **Cas'** \- Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité.

 **Rowena** \- Sauf si on te tue.

 **Crowley** \- Dans ce cas je te tue.

 **Rowena** \- Et pourquoi ?

 **Crowley** \- Parce que tu es la sorcière.

 **Rowena** \- Oh, et comment tu le sais ?

 **Sam** \- Comment vous auriez su qu'on vous avait tué.

 **Rowena** -…

 **MJ** \- ( _ **dése**_ _ **s**_ _ **péré**_ ) Il peut y avoir des retournements de situation avec les amoureux.

 **Garth** \- Non, puisque aucun des deux n'est un des amoureux.

 **MJ** \- Garth…

 **Garth** \- Quoi ?

 **MJ** \- Je le savais c'était pour faire avancer le jeu.

 **Garth** \- Oups, pardon.

 **Dean** \- Attends, comment tu es au courant ?

 **Garth** \- Euh… je ne sais pas, je disais ça comme ça.

 **Dean** \- C'est toi Cupidon ?

 **Garth** -…

 **Dean** \- Ok, alors explique moi : pourquoi Cas' ?

 **Sam** \- Quoi ?!

 **Charlie** \- Attends, toi et Cas' ?

 **Sam** \- ( _ **rit**_ )

 **Dean** \- La ferme, Sam.

 **Crowley** \- C'était quoi les termes déjà ? « Les deux amoureux s'enlacent et échangent leur premier baiser » ?

 **Dean** \- La ferme !

C **rowley** \- J'aimais bien aussi le « Puis ils s'échangent des promesses d'amour éternel avant de se séparer »

 **Dean** \- OK, je vais le tuer !

 **Sam** \- Calme toi, Dean, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

 **MJ** \- ( _ **désespéré**_ ) Qui ne devrais pas ce passer comme ça.

 **Charlie** \- Qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ?

 **Sam** \- De toute façon c'est simple. Si je meurs, Crowley tue Rowena puis le village tue Crowley. Si Crowley meurt, je tue Cas' et Dean se suicide.

 **Dean** \- Et je tue Crowley.

 **Sam** \- …

 **Dean** \- Je suis le chasseur.

 **Sam** \- Ah, OK.

 **MJ** \- J'abandonne.

 **Cas'** \- En quoi était-ce un jeu amusant?

 **Charlie** \- En fait d'habitude ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

 **Garth** \- Normalement on ne connaît pas les personnages aussi vite…

 **Sam** \- Et les gens mentent plus.

 **Crowley** \- Ben la, c'est raté.

 **Rowena** \- Je dirais même que ça a révélé des choses.

 **MJ** \- Et c'est reparti… Rappelez moi de ne plus jamais organisez de jeu avec vous…

* * *

Voilà, voilà...

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?


End file.
